Talk:Season of the Hexenbiest
i bet Sean renard and juliette will go to the spice shop and kiss so they can fix the spell, and then monroe will see them. wouldn't that just suck? Roacher27 (talk) 03:18, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Weapon What is the name of the baseball bat-like weapon that Nick used against the hundjagers? Like a multiepisode object should have its own page. [[User:Leodix| LEODIX ]] Talk to me! 04:25, November 18, 2012 (UTC) no idea, i didn't ever hear a name. he just whacked some balloons (and hundjagers) and that's it. but if you wanna create a page under "Spikey" temporarily, I'm all for it. Roacher27 (talk) 00:07, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't think they referred to it by any specific name, but it looks like a Tetsubo, a kind of heavy wooden war club with iron studs which was used by Japanese Samurai 06:36, November 20, 2012 (UTC) : indeed it does, albeit shaped more like a thick club than a baseball bat. Roacher27 (talk) 06:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC) To Come Where is season 3 going to take us? In the Sleeping Beauty story, SB is pricked by a spindle (the cat scratch) but she's not awakened by true love's first kiss. That's snow white. So I guess that's why when Nick kissed Juliette in the hospital it didn't wake her up. It's foretold that a son of a king awakens her, hence it has to be Renard. In the darker version, Beauty is raped by the prince while still asleep. Does that mean that Juliete's eyes may be open and she's walking around but she's still in a trance because she can't remember Nick and she has a compulsion to be with Renard? She's trapped in a waking dream she can't control? In the Grimm SB, Beauty conceives while asleep. It's only when her child suckles her finger, pulling out the flax in her spindle wound that she awakens. So I have this alternate story idea...that Rosalee finds a cure for Juliette's memory loss. Nick is elated. Juliette, however, is no longer interested in remembering Nick. She's with Renard now. So the grimmsters, wanting to end Renard's control over Juliette which is running havic on Nick and hence the rest of the Grimm world, decide to cholorform Juliette. But just at the moment they are going to give the cure to Juliette, Roslalee notices the prenatal vitamins on Juliette's counter and knows one of the herbs in the potion is an abortificant. Nick must now choose between his own desire to reclaim Juliette or letting her unborn child live. Which has to turn out to be Nick's, because that complicates the story even more. In the Grimm SB, the prince's mother tries to kill Beauty's child. Since in the series the prince's mother is a hexenbiest, perhaps she tries to kill a pregnant Juliette because she is carrying a potential Grimm. Anyway that's my version. I'm sure it's not going to be anything like what really unfolds. I have the feeling my emotions are going to be put through the ringer next season and I'm going to end up hating this story. If fans don't think Tulloch has sexual chemistry and that seems to be a common complaint I see posted around, Juliette could end up being written out of the story line in the end. Beauty at one point offers to sacrifice her own life to save her child. I just hate when that happens. I really believe happily ever after. Suzanne Beryl (talk) 20:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC)SuzanneBeryl Rosalee Are we sure Rosalee's brief appearance wasn't in ?-- 18:30, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I think it was. can't remember exactly, but didn't rosalee call after/before Renard came into the spice shop? Roacher27 (talk) 18:40, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna rollback the refs to Rosalee.-- 18:56, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :She definitely appeared in , but I don't remember her in . 20:11, November 25, 2012 (UTC)